1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display substrate, a display panel and a display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display substrate of a display apparatus displaying a three-dimensional stereoscopic image, a display panel and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a three-dimensional stereoscopic image is displayed using a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus as a demand for displaying the three-dimensional stereoscopic image have been increasing in video game, movie industries, etc.
A three-dimensional stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the three-dimensional stereoscopic image using a binocular parallax between two eyes of a human such as a user. For example, as two eyes of the user are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at different angles are inputted to a brain of the user. The brain of the user mixes the images so that the user may recognize the three-dimensional stereoscopic image.
However, in a method of field sequential color driving method sequentially driving a red light source, a green light source and a blue light source, three field periods are required for displaying a left-eye image and additional three field periods are required for displaying a right-eye image. For example, when one frame of an image data displayed on a display panel of the display apparatus is about 60 hertz (Hz), six field periods are required for displaying the left-eye image and the right-eye image. Thus, a high speed driving of about 360 Hz is required to the display apparatus.